A Stormy Night
by yohpepper
Summary: Tad and Krystal begin to reconnect as a deadly storm approaches.


_Things are pretty much the same in this story as they are in PV. Krystal switched the DNA labels and Tad doesn't know. **Feedback is always appreciated!**_  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
Tad was just about to fall asleep when he heard the knock at the door. "Oh what the-- can't a guy get some sleep around here?!" he muttered as he got up to answer it. As soon as he opened the door he saw Krystal standing there dripping wet from head to toe. "Mind if I come in?" she asked, her Southern accent making his heart beat a little faster, as it always did. "Of course not, come in, come in! God you've probably got pneumonia from the looks of you!", Tad said to her as he shut the door. "You always knew how to flatter a girl. Tell her she looks like she's got pneumonia", Krystal said sarcastically. "Oh come here you," Tad said as he pulled her into a hug. "Didn't you hear, pneumonia's in this fall?" he asked jokingly. Krystal gave him a quick glare before returning the hug. Tad pulled away saying "C'mon, you can use one of my shirts and I'm sure we can find some kind of pants that'll fit."  
  
After Krystal had changed, she returned back to Tad's living room, where Tad was seated on the sofa. She sat down next to him, laying her head against his shoulder. "What in the world were you doing out in the middle of this storm?" he questioned Krystal. She stared off as thinking back and said "I was by the river, just thinking about the baby." Tad gave her a confused look. "Bianca's baby," she added quickly, not wanting to think about the grandson she had lost. "That poor girl, her life had finally started to look up after the horrible year she had.. And then she lost Miranda. I feel for her Tad, I really do." Krystal truly did feel for Bianca, and felt completely horrible for switching the DNA, but she had had to decide quickly whether to make or break her daughter's marriage and life. Babe was all she really had at the time, so she switched the labels. "We all feel for her," Tad said. "She's a strong girl though, and although the pain will never be gone for good, it'll ease up day by day. It's just going to take time" he said, speaking from experience. They both sat there for about a minute, just thinking.

"Now why would you go to the river during a storm?", Tad asked. "It wasn't raining when I went," Krystal said matter-of-factly. "I was at the river, and about half an hour after being there, I noticed the storm clouds coming in, so I went to go home. Then it just being my luck, my car wouldn't start. I was parked to the side of a main road, so I figured I could flag someone down to jump it or to just give me a lift, but I guess the approaching storm just kinda scared everyone away. It started drizzling a bit, more and more coming down by the minute, so I figured I'd be better off walking to your place then just standing there. And now I'm here," she said with a finish. "Well I'm glad you came here, pneumonia or not," he said with a smile, as he pulled her into a kiss. Krystal pulled away for a quick second, "Is Jamie home?" Tad smiled seductively, "Ahh, smart girl. No, actually, he's at his mother's for the rest of the weekend." "Fantastic," Krystal said smiling. "I've missed you," she added. "Me too," Tad replied. "And isn't it ironic, how we finally have a night together, after all the "rain checks", and now it's rainin' and thunderin' like crazy out there" Krystal said with a laugh. "Ah well we can fix the thunder distraction," Tad said as he got up and turned the radio on to a familiar romantic station. He walked over to Krystal, holding out his hand and asked "May I have this dance?". "Of course," replied Krystal, getting up. They danced in each others arms for a good ten minutes when Tad lifted her chin and leaned in for a kiss. They moved to the sofa, where they started taking the other's clothes off, they're kisses becoming more and more passionate by the second.

Krystal was down to her bra and tiny underwear, the only things that had managed to stay dry during her adventure, and Tad in his boxers when the irritating beep came from the radio, ruining any mood that had been built up. "What the hell?" Krystal said, annoyed. "Probably some test or something," Tad said, trying to get back to where they left off, but Krystal wasn't having it. "It might be important! We might be under attack!" Krystal exclaimed, genuinely concerned. "Yeah and Erica Kane is actually Michael Jackson in disguise", Tad muttered. Krystal smacked him playfully as she sat up to listen better. The voice blared over the radio, "The National Weather Service in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania has issued a Tornado Warning for the entire region of Pennsylvania. A tornado has been spotted 2 miles south of Pittsburgh, moving 50 miles per hour towards Pine Valley. All listeners are advised to get to safety as quick as possible, avoiding any windows or large objects that could fall and cause injuries." Krystal, breathing a sigh of relief, turned to Tad and said "Ok, where were we?" Tad stared at her in disbelief. "Did you not just hear that? There's a tornado coming to PINE VALLEY. Krystal, we are IN Pine Valley!" Tad exclaimed. "I'm perfectly aware of where we are, Tad." Krystal said bluntly, "I've been through more tornadoes down South than I have shoes. We'll be fine." Tad stared at her. "I imagine the tornadoes "down South" tend to differ from ones up here. The last tornado that came through here was extremely destructive and fatal, and I am not willing to take any chances, especially with you here," he said, giving her a caring glance, "We're going downstairs to the basement." Tad lead Krystal to the basement door, handing her his cell phone. "Go downstairs and call Babe and JR, as well as Jamie. Brooke's number is in my phonebook. I'll be right back." Krystal, suddenly sensing Tad's fear, started to get worried herself. "Where are you going?" she asked, genuine concern noticeable in her voice. "I'm just running up to my room real quick to get some flashlights and batteries. There's candles and water downstairs," he said as he turned to leave. "Tad," Krystal started, suddenly very afraid, "please be careful." Tad gave her another caring glance, "I'll be fine, it'll just take a second." Attempting to lighten the mood, he added, "Plus, there's a very comfortable couch downstairs," and with that, he turned to go upstairs. "I'll be waiting!" Krystal shouted as she started down the steps.

She called Babe to warn her, and knew Babe would be okay because her, the baby, JR, and even that old coot Adam were gonna go in the secret tunnels that she'd become fairly acquainted with through time. "I love you" she said to Babe as she hung up the phone to call Brooke and Jamie. She couldn't get through to Brooke's house phone, and looked until she found "Jamie Cell" in Tad's phonebook on his phone. She called and thankfully Jamie answered saying him and Brooke had just heard about the approaching tornado and were in the basement. When she had finished, she sat on the sofa waiting for Tad, noting that the sofa was indeed quite comfortable, and knew she would have a very interesting night ahead of her. Tad's voice played over and over in her head, how he had spoke of the last tornado that came through this town. "Extremely destructive and fatal." A shudder went through her body, and she went and started climbing up the stairs yelling to Tad, "What's taking so long?!" She heard Tad scream back "I can't find the damn batteries!". "Well--" Krystal started, but was cut off by the roaring noise that was approaching faster and faster by the second. "TAD!" she screamed before the roaring took over the house.


End file.
